


Avengers with a twist

by Supernaturalnerd21



Series: With A Twist [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF Hattie, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Loki was mind controled, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Hattie, Team Iron Man, Team Tony Stark, but events init happend differently, mentions of Iron Man 2, salty after Civil War, tony and Hattie are cousin, will have violence, will write about that at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: Hattie has been Living with her cousin Tony for the past 5 years.For the past few months she has been helping Tony with is Iron Man missions, as his side kick know as Valkyrie.What will happen when Hattie and Tony team up with a group of people, to save the world from a alien evasion.





	1. the start

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know another story, but what can i say this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone until i sat down and wrote it.  
> my other story smallest things will hopeful be update as soon as i have time to finish writing the chapter and edited it, what with university.
> 
> anyway on a side note, this story as you have guessed will be an AU, so some of the events that have happened/ will happen will be bit different. 
> 
> If you spot any mistakes that i have missed, then please feel free to tell me.

Hattie sat crossed legged on the leather couch as her, cousin Tony got the popcorn and the drinks ready for their family bonding time which was a movie night. About 6 years ago during the summer of her fifth year, Hattie learned when looking through some stuff that Sirius had given her belonging to her father, that she had another cousin who lived in the USA. To say that she was thrilled was an understatement, but she decided that she would have to get rid of Voldemort before she could attempt to contact her cousin, so she spent the rest of her summer reading and studying both light and dark magic.

Hattie wasn't stupid she knew that if she was to defeat Voldemort she would have to fight fire with fire, that she would have to kill if she was to stand any chance of living. This had put her at odds with The Order and her ex-friends, Hermione said that what she was thinking was wrong and that it was evil, Hattie calmly asked Hermione if she thought that the men in fought in WW1, WW2 and all the wars following them were evil as they were fighting in a war and had killed. Hermione quickly shut up after that.

It hadn't taken her long once she got rid his Horcruxes with a ritual that she had found in the Potter library, this had lead to his defeat in the middle of her six-year after he attacked Hogwarts. She still remembered the look of surprise on his face, when she threw his curses back at him, before ending the fight with a cutting curse to his chest that had him choking to death on his own blood. After the clean-up and everyone who had died in the battle had been buried and the trials were over in which must death eaters who were still alive got off once again including Malfoy, she moved all the money from her wizarding bank account to that of one in the non-magical world and left the magical world of Britain, only going back to visit her godson Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda, Tonks and Remus had married after Tonks got pregnant from a drunken night with Remus after the battle at the Ministry. Tonks had sadly died in the battle and Remus up and left Teddy, giving up all of his rights to the child.

Once in the US Hattie decide to look for her cousin. It didn't take her long as it turned out Tony was looking for her as well, when he learned from his father's papers that his mother had been adopted and the both of them had been looking for her birth family, sadly they both died before they could find the Potters. 

When both Tony and Pepper found out that she was just 16, they both insisted on her moving into Tony's house, saying that she was far too young to be living on her own. It had been a little awkward at first as neither of them knew how to interact with the other, Pepper finally can up with the idea of family bonding time, in which they would both take some time out of their day and spend it doing something to help them get to know each other, they had decided to keep it going as it was fun and a nice way for them to relax.

Tony walked back into the room and handed her a bowl of popcorn, before he sat on the other chair and turned the film on, before casually putting his feet over the side of the chair while reaching over and taking a handful of popcorn. The film had just started when JARVIS interrupt.

"Sir. Agent Coulson is currently in the lift he wants to speak to you, also SHIELD is trying to hack into the system."

"Activate Protocol 6 JARVIS. And let Agent in."

" Very well Sir"

(Protocol 6 was where JARVIS made it look like, that the person who tries to hack into the system had. While JARVIS entered theirs and deleted anything that they had on Tony, that could be used against him and if need be he would also leave a few computer virus on their system.)

Hattie turned and watched as a man entered the room. This must be Agent Coulson which was good as she had been wanting to have a word with the guy. About how he had treated Tony while he had been ill. She had been away at University at the time so she didn't know that Tony had been ill it was only when she got back Tony told her everything that happened that she hadn't heard about on the news, knowing that he couldn't keep anything from her when it involved family. She watched for a few a minutes as Tony and Coulson talked and about a threat on its way to earth, and that they need his help with looking for something called a Tesseract before he noticed her sitting on the couch watching his every move. 

"I'm sorry who are you?" he asked.

"The person who will ' _Taser you and leave you to drool on the carpet while I watch Supernanny_ ," she replied.

"...I'm sorry."

"I'm Hattie. As for what I said, it was the same thing that you said to a dying man who had metal in his chest. You do realize that if you had tasered him, you could have killed him and if that had happened nowhere would be safe for you to hide from me. You threaten to do that to him again and I _will_ Taser you and leave you in a room while the most annoying song ever plays on a loop, do you understand what I'm saying."

With that, she got up and left the room saying that she was getting a hot chocolate.

Tony turned around to see that Agent was looking a little speechless at what had just happened. Hattie didn't really seem like the type of person to threaten people, Tony wondered how Romanoff would fair profiling Hattie, as Hattie had a really good poker face and could easily fool you into thinking that she was unimportant so that you would overlook her until something happened that made you rethink what you thought you knew about her.

Hattie upon learning what had happened in the mouths that she had been away, had insisted that she went with Tony on his Ironman missions so that he would have someone to watch his back and it had been working out well and it gave Peps a piece of mind when he had to go out on mission having someone to watch his back.

And so Valkyrie was born as the media called her. 

"I'll help you find what you're looking for, but it still a no to Fury's boy band. You know the way out" was all Tony said before turning around and leaving and walked into the kitchen to ask Hattie if she could make a hot chocolate for him as well.

* * *

**A couple of hours later.**

* * *

Hattie and Tony walked onto the Helicarrier to find that there was a guy wearing all black with an eye patch, and a woman wearing a black jumpsuit with red hair who Hattie guessed must have been Romanoff glaring at Tony already waiting for them.

"Stark. Who is this?" Eyepatch guy asked as he looked at her.

"This is Hattie, my back up. Now, where is this lab so we can get started on looking for the Tesseract?"

"Right this way." Eyepatch said as he pointed in the direction of the lab.

When they entered the lab tony started work, while Hattie took notes and watched the machines when Tony had to do something else. After a little while, they heard the Helicarrier engines roar into life and the Helicarrier lifted off the ground. A few minutes later the doors to the lab beep opened and Romanoff walked in carrying a brown folder.

"Stark, Fury wants you to read this, especially page 42" was all she said as she dropped the file onto the table, before turning and leaving.

Tony picked up the folder and handed it to Hattie, before going back to looking at the computers. Hattie began reading through the file on what she was guessing would be the team, that they would be working with. She read through the others before putting them on the side for Tony to read later, she wanted to know why they wanted Tony to read page 42.

_'Tony Stark_

_..._ _Stark is selfish, egotistical, arrogant and believes that he knows best, he also doesn't follow advice from the people around him, he cares for no one but himself and can't admit when he is wrong. In short, he is a clear case of textbook Narcissism._

_The Ironman suit is a marvel of technology and would be a great asset to the team and to Shield._

_Ironman recommended, Tony Stark is not._

_Natasha Romanoff'_

Hattie started to laugh out loud after reading what 'Natasha Romanoff' had written in her report, it was very clear that the woman knew nothing about Tony. Tony hearing his cousin laughing came over and read the report over her shoulder shaking his head at what he saw.

"'Textbook narcissism' Since when is a spy license to diagnose someone?" Tony asked.

"They aren't. So her report should really only be taken with a grain of sand, especially as at the time you were suffering from Palladium poisoning, and palladium poisoning can affect the brain, which in turn will affect the behaviour of a person. It can also cause, a loss of concentration, confusion, muscle pain, migraines, and depression which is what you had. Their scientist and/or their doctors most likely told them that, so like I said before her report on you is a pile of shit and should really be scrapped." she replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"I wonder, why they kept it. If they know its crap"

"Easy. They hoped that they could manipulate you, to do what they wanted."

"Hmm. What about the other? Anything good?"

"No it's just a run down about who they are, it seems that no one else apart from you has a report done on them, even then a lot of it is blanked out. In fact, the only thing that they really say is that Steve Rogers is a great tactician, some guy named Clint Barton who is fantastic at firing arrows, Romanoff is one of the best spies they have, Dr Bruce Banner can turn into a huge green guy, with a few anger issues. And they just listed me has unimportant with a question mark of course"

"Wait. Romanoff is the best spy they got. I would really hate to see the worst. I mean she messed up a couple of times while undercover at SI, she didn't even notice that I had Happy tail her as well as SI security watch her after she messed up a simple report that a first-year law student could do."

"Really. That's bad. Any spy would be careful, especially if they make a mistake they would double check their surroundings and get the hell out if they found themselves being tailed never mind being watched."

**_'_ _Beep'_ **

Hattie and Tony looked up to see Coulson now nickname 'Agent Taser' or just 'Agent' for sort walk in through the door of the lab.

"Stark you're wanted up on the main flight deck. We're having a meeting." Was all he said before leaving.

Hattie and Tony walked up to the main deck, were the meeting was being held to see that everyone apart from Clint was sitting at a table in the centre of the room ready to begin the meeting. Natasha Romanoff gave a glare at Tony that if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. They both sat down by Dr Banner at the table, who looked shocked that they had decided to sit next to him, as everyone else on board was giving him a large birth due to the fact that they were scared of the Hulk, which Hattie thought was stupid as the Hulk would only come out if he felt that Bruce was in danger.

Throughout the meeting, Hattie took notes of all the important information that was being given to them, but she couldn't help but feel that they weren't being told everything that Fury was holding information back, one look at Tony told her that he was thinking the same thing as well. It seemed like they would be doing some digging later, to find out just what information Fury was holding back from them.

One of the Agents in the room quickly walked up to Fury and said "Sir. We got a hit on Loki."

* * *

**Germany: Stuttgart**

* * *

"Look to your elder people, let him be an example."

Loki raised the staff **(pushing away the voice in his head, that was shouting at him stop)** and fired at the man, only to be knocked back when a man carrying a shield landed in front of the man. Loki stood back up and study the man, he was wearing the white, blue, red with a star on both his clothes and on his shield. This must be Captain America that the one called Barton told him so much about.

"Ah the solider out of time," Loki said as he stood up and started to walk towards him.

"I'm not the one who's out of time"

The pair soon engaged in battle, Loki had quickly gained the upper hand when he was sent flying to the ground. He looked up and saw a woman with wings as black as night, she held two long daggers in her hand as magic danced around them.

Loki stood up and attacked.

This fight was different than the fight he had with the Captain just moments before, as they were more evenly matched in terms of skill when it came to both magic and knives. The woman took a swing at him again with her knife, but Loki seeing the attack coming caught her hand and knocked the knife out of her hand. The woman retaliated by kicking his feet out from under him causing him to fall to the ground, but before he hit the floor he turned the both of them so that he was pinning her to the floor by straddling her. Both of them were breathing heavily, and strands of her long hair stuck to her face as her green eyes burned brightly.

_**'Shoot to thrill,** _   
_**play to kill I got my gun at the ready,** _   
_**gonna fire at will 'Cause I shoot to thrill,** _   
_**and I'm ready to kill'** _

A man in some type of armour landed not too far from them, his hands were alight with some strange type of power. Which glowed as brightly as a raging star. Loki went to fire at the man with his staff, but the staff was knocked out of his hands by the armoured man.

"Make a move, Reindeer games." was all the man said, as he pointed his hand at him.

Loki held up his hands and stood up.

"Good move. Hey cousin."

"Nice of you to join us, Tony. I was beginning to think you would never make It." the woman said as she stood up, turning and looking at the man.

"Well I would have got here sooner, but someone needs to make sure the guy that Rain deer games ripped the eye out of, got to the hospital ASAP but from what I can see you seemed to have it covered." the man, now named 'Tony' Replied.

'' _Loki we have you surrounded, give up peacefully or we will shoot'' a woman voice said_ as the black craft appeared above and amid it guns at them.

Loki let the winged woman lead him to their craft as her 'cousin Tony' walked behind them.

_Everything was going to plan._

* * *

**-Back on the** **Helicarrier-**

* * *

The storm that had rolled in had been sudden. To sudden in fact. Hattie knew that this storm was unnatural, she could feel it the power behind this storm.

"Afraid of a bit of lighting?" Captain asked Loki.

"Not fond of what follows it" Loki replied.

Before anyone knew what was going on. Loki was grabbed out of the Helicarrier by a blond guy waving a hammer around like a kid waves a toy, before disappearing into the storm. Tony put his face mask down and went to follow the jock who had taken Loki when Captain stopped him.

"We need a plan." He said.

"I have a plan. Talk to Point blank and hopefully bring Loki back, without a fight ensuring" was all Tony said before going after them.

Hattie made her way over to the door and jumped out of the Helicarrier, before teleporting herself to where they were. She could have flown but that would have wasted time, and she didn't like the thought of Tony facing these guys alone as it turned out she was the first one to arrive, to were Loki and Jock was. They both looked at her.

"Hi. Look I don't know what, your problem is with Loki, but we kind of need him at the moment."

Also, she could feel that Loki was being minded control. She could feel his magic fighting against whatever had a hold over him, but he was slowly losing the battle with each passing second, and here they were wasting time thanks to blondie who had taken Loki. Hattie pushed some of her magic to Loki, giving his magic a little power boost to help him fight. She could break the hold over him, but not until she had a good feel of whatever was controlling Loki so that she would know how much power was needed to break it.

If she used too little power the control won't break, and too much power she could accidentally rip his mind apart, basically killing him.

Tony landed next to her.

"Very well then. We will go with you."

They walked to the Helicarrier that had lowed just enough to let a ramp down for them. It didn't surprise her to see that when they got back on to the Helicarrier, there were Agents pointing guns at Thor. One of the Agents was speaking on his phone to someone, he nodded his head before getting off and singling for the Agents to put their weapons down. Hattie guessed that Coulson must have vouched for Thor as he knew the guy. She watched as Loki was led away by the Agents.

"You sense something off with Loki Hattie?" Tony asked her, having noticed the look in Hattie's eyes.

"Loki is nothing more than a puppet. Like the others." She replied, as she turned and looked at her Tony.

"So he's being mind controlled, just like Barton, Selvig and some of the low-level agents"

"Yes"

"Well this is bad"


	2. Breaking the control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor asks Hattie to help free Loki from the mind control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but i have a 2000 word essay that i have been working on and so far i have 1058 words and I'm now stuck on what to write next for, which is a pain as it's needs to be handed in 10 clock Wednesday morning.

Hattie and Tony walked into the main room of the Helicarrier. The others were sitting around the table they had been at earlier. Captain was sitting at the top end of the table, he was nodding his head at something that Romanoff had said before he turned to Thor.

"Thor, what is his game plan?" he asked

"Loki has an army, they are called the Chitauri. They're not from any realm that is known to Asgard or any of the other realms. From what I know is that he plans on leading them against your people and plans to conquer Midgard" Thor replied with a deep frown.

"So we can safely guess that he is going to build another portal. Which would explain why he needed Selvig." Bruce said.

"I know Selvig. He's a good friend to me and to my Lady Jane." Thor said with enthusiasm.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours and some low-level workers." Romanoff added.

Hattie thought that this would be a good moment to tell them about Loki being under mind control as well. She looked over to see that Tony was already hacking into their files to see what he could out, about what they were hiding.

"Actually. Loki is nothing more than a puppet himself."

All the eyes at the table and some of the ones walking on the computers turned and looked at her.

"You believe that my brother is under control, like Selvigson?" Thor asked, with a little bit of hope ringing in his voice.

"Yes, I do."

Thor's eyes seemed to get a bit brighter as if hearing the words had re-sparked any hope that he may have once had for his brother, Thor went to open his mouth once more to speak.

"Sorceress. Do you truly believe in both your mind and heart that Loki is being controlled?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. When we were fighting, I saw that his eyes would dance between that of green and blue. I could also feel his magic fighting against whatever is controlling him, but he is slowly losing the battle. I fear that if the mind control isn't broken soon and Loki loses his battle against it, then you could lose your brother forever."

"Can you break it?"

"I'm positive."

"Then as the crowned prince of Asgard. I ask for your help to release my brother Loki from this spell he is under."

Hattie nodded letting Thor know that she would do her best to free Loki from the mind control he was under, out of the corner of her eye she could see that Fury looked a little bit annoyed, while Romanoff and Captain looked angry that she had interrupted the meeting. Also, Romanoff's face told Hattie what she had suspected since their first meeting that S.H.E.I.L.D already knew that there was a possibility that Loki was being mind controlled yet they hadn't said anything, in fact, it felt like they were more than willing to keep that bit of information to themselves and possibly let an innocent man be killed. Which confirmed something else that she had suspected, that there was something much deeper going on than them wanting to save the world and it was somehow linked to that cube. And something told her that whatever it was wasn't good.

Hattie turned to leave the room when Tony stopped her.

"Hattie. If you feel at any time, that the person controlling Loki is too powerful and you feel that you can't break the control. You get the hell out of there and we'll find another way of breaking it."

"Don't worry Tones. I got it."

* * *

Hattie walked down the corridor to the room in which Loki was being held in. She rolled her shoulders to let the tension in them out. She frowned when she felt the coldness of the hallway, reaching out with her hand she felt the pips that were connected to the heaters, she frowned when she noted that the heaters for this part of the Helicarrier were off. If she hadn't been wearing her Valkyrie outfit, which was a pair of black leather shorts, converse with a slight heel and a sleeveless black with a bit of green crop top she properly wouldn't have noticed it as quickly as she did. But why was the heating turned off? Was it some kind of interrogation tactic?

Hattie brushed the thought to the aside, for the time being, she had more important things to be thinking of right now.

She opened the door and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a huge glass cell, Loki was inside the cell wearing just his boots, pants and tunic as his armour had been removed. Blue eyes met hers as she walked into the room. Hattie noted that like the hallway the heating for the room was off, but it was far colder than it was in the hallway, to the point that she could see her own breath. Loki, however, seemed unfazed by the coldness as he sat on the bench in the cell.

"What's your plan?" she asked, as she reached out with her magic and started to assess whatever was controlling him.

She had decided to distract Loki by talking to him while she worked on breaking the mind control, as it would be a bit specious if she just stood there staring at him. Loki smiled a wolf-like smile.

"OH. I like you. Straight to the point."

"Thank you. Anyway, if you win what is your plan? When your king of the mountain?"

"You were made to be ruled. You crave it."

"So you plan to rule us, for the rest of time. Sounds kind of boring. Anyway what of your sceptre, how does that work?"

"Why?"

"Just curious that's all. I mean I've seen mind control before, but never one like this."

"I believe that you already know the answer to that."

Hattie smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She sent a stronger wave of magic this time at the mind-control, Loki's magic seemed to grab a hold of magic and held on to it, like a drowning man grabs a hold of rope which has been thrown to him and holds on with whatever strength he has left knowing that it's the only thing that can save him. Loki shook his head, his eyes getting a greener tint in them.

"It's a bit cold in here isn't it?" She said, rubbing her hands over her arms. The room seemed to have grown colder since she had been in there.

"I'm fine"

"So why did you let us capture you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well in Stuttgart. You could have easily defeated us there and then. No need for fighting, just a quick blast from your sceptre and we would be dead or a touch to the heart from it and we would be under your control. Which makes me think that you let yourself be caught as there is something, that's on this ship something that's important and the only way to get it was to allow yourself to be caught. To act as a distraction."

"A distraction for what?"

"A distraction for us. To keep us busy so there will be panic when the mind controlled agents attacked the Helicarrier to get what they are after."

Loki let out a cold dark laugh that sent chills up her spine, he stood up and started to walk over to the glass in a way that made her think of a tiger as it stalked its prey. She sent another wave of magic, straight at the mind control. Loki stopped his hand flew to his head as knees buckled from under him, causing him to fall to the floor. Hattie could feel the mind control fighting back, but it was no use. With one final wave of magic, the control broke and Loki was free.

Hattie could see in the glass of the cage Thor's reflection as he waited outside the door like a child waits outside their parents' bedroom not sure if they should go inside or not. She nodded her head letting him know that his brother was free of the mind control. Thor walked into the room and up to the cage, Hattie opened the door to allow Thor into the cage.

Thor walked into the cell and knelt down in front of his little brother. His brother lifted his head up, his green eyes swimming with confusion.

"Brother...what's going on?...where are we?" Loki asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is SHEILD up to?  
> What's going to happen?


	3. Finding the answer to some of the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answer to some questions.  
> things are just about to kick off, but that will be the next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone! Hope you like this early Christmas present.

"Brother...what's going on?...where are we?" Loki asked.

Thor opened his mouth before closing it again he wasn't sure what to say to Loki. He could see that the madness which had claimed his brother before he fell into the abyss and was believed to be dead, had all but cleared from his eyes like that of a raging fire that burned and moved as fast as a river moves during a storm before losing its power and burning itself out. Thor decided to answer the simpler question first, as he helped Loki on to his feet and to the seat behind him.

"We're on Midgard Loki."

From behind him, he could hear the Lady Hattie walk up behind them. From the corner of his eye, he watched as she summoned a chair before sitting on it in front of Loki. She leaned forward a little in her chair before speaking.

"Hello, Loki. My name is Hattie, can you tell me the last thing that you remember?"

Thor watched as his brother thought the question over before he opened his mouth and answered.

"I remember falling..." He starts to say before stopping his eyes widening as fear started to creep into his eyes.

"Loki what's wrong?" Thor asked concerned, he had never seen his brother look like this scared before in such a long time, not since they were kids and were kidnapped by a crazed sorcerer who tried to feed them to a troll.

"Thanos."

Thor felt a rush of anger whoever this 'Thanos' person was, for not only mind controlling his brother but also having to done something more to Loki that made Loki fear him. Thor felt his anger dancing away in him begging to be let out as the lights around them flickered. Hattie let out a small squeak when the beginnings of a storm started to build up. It wasn't that she was afraid of them, no the reason why she squeaked was that the storm was building up _inside_ the Helicarrier, which was a huge problem as they were flying and she really didn't want to fry, explode or both if Thor let his lightning trick loose inside the Helicarrier.

"Thor can you please calm down, before you get us all killed." She said as she edged away from the sparks that were being to dance around his hammer.

"Forgive me Lady Hattie," Thor said as he rained in his anger.

Hattie let out a sigh of relief when the storm which had been building up melted away as if it had never been there. She turned and faced Loki once she was sure that Thor wouldn't spark up again.

"Loki can you tell us anything, that you may remember about Thanos or his plans that could help us?" she asked

"I remember he said something, but I don't know what it was that he said. Sorry" he replied, with a sake of his head.

"That's fine. Thor stay with your brother, I have a feeling that when they get here they'll mostly come here first, and your brother is in no condition to fight at the moment. However, once he gets some food and drink in him and his magic has settled, he'll be fine. Now I'm going to back to the lab. I'll see you guys later." Hattie said before teleporting to the lab, where Tony had gone while she was with Loki.

Tony turned around and faced her, knowing that she would have teleported into the lab from pass experience (he will forever deny it but he didn't scream the first time it happened). Tony found himself surprised that Bruce didn't react at all when he looked and saw that Hattie was in the room, but then again he did turn into a huge green guy, so it made sense that he wasn't freaking out as most people would do.

"So we can assume that there's a bigger bad out there?" he asked.

"Yup. You have those files on you?" She replied.

"Yes, here you go. They're a very interesting read." He said as he handed her the tablet, which had the files that Tony had copied from when he hacked into SHEILD. Really their defences were a joke they were so easy to break through that a kid could do it.

Hattie nodded her head in thanks and began looking through the files as Tony went back to work. It would seem that SHIELD wasn't as clean cut as they wanted everyone to believe. There were files on blackmail, forgery, theft but the two files that really court her attention one was named ' _T_ _he Mexico incident'_ and the other one was named _'Tesseract Project: Phase 2'_ Hattie decide to open the ' _The Mexico incident'_ one first. Documents along with videos and picture appeared on her screen _._

**_'The Mexico incident'_ **  

  _'unmovable Hammer was found at... we secured the area to ensure that no one else would try and take the Hammer...A man broke on to the site and easily overpowered the guards. CIA or HYDRA trained?'_

_'...the man is named Thor and he is apparently a prince from a place called Asgard could be of use to SHEILD'_

'...the _man who attacked Mexico was apparently Thor's brother Loki. The eyewitness, as well as videos taken form cameras at the sight, shows that he had Black hair, a pale complexion, Lean, tall and had green eyes.'_

There were some pictures which she guessed were the ones taken from serenity cameras, judging by the dull look of them, but one thing was very clear in the closes ups of them and that was the fact that Loki's eyes were a bright forest green. This confirmed her suspicions that they knew that Loki was most likely under control as his eyes were blue when he entered through the portal, as for why they said nothing she knew that the answer lay within the other file. She felt nervous as she called up the other file, knowing that whatever she would find in it wouldn't be good.

 **_ ' _ ** **_ Tesseract Project: Phase 2' _ **

_'The first testing of the weapon made from the power of Tesseract proved its potential in the battlefield when it was fired it coursed a power backlash killing 12 of our scientist and seriously injuring 8 others as well as significant damages to the surrounding area...'_

There was a video of them testing the weapon and of the backlash that had to happen when they were testing it. It was a truly horrible sight to see what the weapon could do, there were bits of rubble lay scarred about as what was felt of the building went up in flames. The people who had been unlucky to die were reduced to nothing more then a bloody paste smeared on the ground as if a giant foot had stepped on them, while the ones lucky enough to survive had horrific injuries that would lead to many of them being unable to work and would need care for the rest of their lives. There were photos of the weapon, along with plans to build more weapons like it, and the scary thing part about it was that there were plans to build bigger ones.

If a small one could do that much damage as seen in the video, then how much worst would it be with the larger ones?

And it all made sense now about why they hadn't said anything about Loki, as having it seem like Loki was the one behind it all it would have been the perfect lavage against Thor and Asgard. SHEILD would let Thor take Loki back to Asgard to be punished for his supposed crimes and in exchange, they would get to keep the Tesseract if by any chance they couldn't keep the Tesseract them they would ask for the sceptre instead as a payment of sort. Hattie turned around and wait for Tony to finish what he was doing before she signalled for him to come over. Tony walked over to Hattie, he took the tablet from her and looked at the image of the weapon.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked.

"It seems like we may have a little problem on our hands." She replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Going by that look in your eyes, I'm guessing that you already have a plan to put the brakes on it. I should feel sorry for them but I don' t."

"Oh, I have a plan alright. One that will put the brakes on their plans, but will also be beneficial for us."

Tony nodded his head before turning back to work with Bruce, on looking for the cube, they were going to use the sceptre as they had a theory that it was somehow linked with the cube. The minutes ticked and the only sound that could be heard in the lab was the humming of the machines and the starching of Hattie's pen as she took whatever notes were needed and the good-natured little pranks that Tony and Hattie would aim at each other, while they would wait for the machines to finish whatever they were doing, sometimes bring Bruce to it. After a little while, Tony picked up a small teaser thing off the table and poked Bruce with, coursing the man to jump. The Captain walked into the lab in time to see Tony poke Bruce.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked/shouted.

Tony pretended not to have heard the Captain and continued to speak with Bruce

"You really have a lid on it, don't you. What's your secret, as Hattie could really use it as she can be a right a bitch in the morning if she doesn't get her coffee even more so when she's on her per..."

Hattie quickly threw her pen at Tony hitting him on the nose, which stopped him from saying what he was going to say. He turned and gave a fake hurt look. Hattie let out a laugh which Tony joined in on. Bruce was trying very hard not to laugh at their antics, which made him think of siblings with the way the two acted with the little pranks that they pulled on each other but would have each other's backs in a heartbeat when the situation called for it.

"Is everything a joke to you two?" Captain asked, looking at them the way one would look at a misbehaving child.

"Funny things are," Tony replied, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Risking the lives of everyone on board this ship is not funny!"

"Oh relax will you. Everything perfectly fine. Bruce is more in control then you think, pus the Hulk will only attack if it feels threaten and he knows that I was playing with him. Isn't that right big guy?"

Bruce was going to say and correct Tony on his overestimating of his control when to his surprise he felt the Hulk grumble a yes. He went ask Tony how did he know that the hulk wouldn't have hurt him when Steve spoke once again but this time his words were slightly harsher.

"Just do the job you were ordered to do."

The Captain turned anger lacing his frame as he went to walk (more like storm) out of the doors, only to have said doors rueing his exit by opening slower then the normal did. Hattie turned around and faced Tony, who was looking at the screens once again. She noticed that Bruce looked like he wanted to say something, but changed his mind each time he went to ask. Hattie decided to help him out.

"What up Bruce?" she asked, catching Tony attention as he looked over to Bruce.

"I just wanted to know, how did you know that the Hulk wouldn't hurt you?" he asked

"That easy. You didn't feel threatened as you knew that I was playing. The Hulk only comes out when you feel like your life is threatened, or the lives of the people you care about are threatened." Tony replied as if everyone knew it.

Bruce was stunned by what he had just heard from the man in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason why the two of them were so at ease around him when they had only just met, while everyone else on board the Helicarrier where jumpy and on edge as if he would Hulk out on them at a drop of a hat. It was also refreshing to feel that at least two people weren't scared of him. The doors to the lab opened once more, and Thor walked inside along with his brother Loki who looked much better now.

"Lady Hattie. My brother says that he remembers something." Thor said.

Hattie turned and gave Loki a small smile.

"That great! What is it?" she asked.

"I remember he said something about destroying some weapons or at least the plans for them." He replied.

Hattie's eyes widened and she turned and faced Tony who had stopped what he was doing, realisation dawning on his face as he came to the same conclusion as she did.

"The Tesseract Project," Tony said.

"Yup. You got to admit these guys are smart. What the one way to ensure that you win, if you're going to invade another planet?"

"You send in a smaller group and have them not only try and take out any weapons that the planet your going invade may have, that could even out the playing field but to also see how strong their defences are."

It seemed that this invasion was only just the beginning of something much bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMM!  
> i wonder what will happen next?  
> What do you think of the weapon?
> 
> is it bad that i already have a reimaged version of this in my head as well as the squeals for this already partly planed out?  
> i blame the plot bunnies, they creep up on you when you lest expected it.
> 
> Also keep a look out for the alterative scenes that i will be posting separately, as soon as i can find them.
> 
> Once again a very Merry Christmas and may your new year be filled happiness and joy :D


	4. Attack on the Helicarrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is the last chapter to be posted in 2017.  
> I hope you all have a Happy New Year, that is filled with nothing but happiness and joy.  
> next chapter will have the Battle for New York and it's promising to be explosive.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Oh Almost forgot, The lovely Ana (Anafandom) give me the inspiration for the confrontation on the Helicarrier between Tony and Rogers, also if anyone likes team cap facing the consequences of their actions then you should check out her story The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us.

The doors to the lab opened, Fury followed by Romanoff and Captain walked into the lab, they each had the same form of anger on their faces.

“What the hell are you doing, Stark?” Fury asked as he stopped in the centre of the room, Romanoff taking a seat at the table near the window while Captain did an impression of a security guard next to Fury.

“That’s funny. We’ve all been wondering the something about you?” Tony replied.

“You’re supposed to help find and locate the Tesseract.”

“We will. At this moment we’re scanning for its signature.” Bruce said.

“Now we got that covered, how about we talk about this phase 2 plan of yours,” Tony said crossing his arms over his chest.

Fury opened his mouth to respond only to find himself being interrupted by Bruce.

“I for one would really like to know, why SHEILD is using this unknown tech to make weapons of mass destruction.”

“Because of them.” Fury said as he pointed to both Thor and Loki.

“What do we do?” Thor asked looking very confused.

“Let me reminded you. Last year you and your brother decided to have a grudge match that nearly levelled a small town in Mexico. That day we not only learned that we’re not the only ones out there but we are seriously outgunned.” Fury said.

“But our people want nothing but peace with your planet.”

“Maybe that’s true, but you’re not the only threat we face out there. There are other’s out there who can’t be controlled. You forced our hand.”

“Oh yeah because making something that can kill everything around it is such a brilliant idea,” Hattie added, really what were they thinking making something like that or didn’t they care about the innocent people that would have gotten caught up in the blast from one of these things. The bigger ones of the weapons could easily wipe out an area as big as London or half of New York.

“Tell me again how your cousin made his money?” Fury asked, looking at her.

“Easy. He took his father’s US-based million dollar company and made it into a multination _billion_ dollar company. Making it one of the largest and one of the most important companies in the world.” Hattie gave herself a mental pat on the back when she saw that Fury had nothing to say.

“I’m sure that if Stark still made weapons, he would be neck deep in them.” this time it was the Captain that spoke, as he started to walk over to Tony.

“Since when did this become about me and my past, it’s not like most of you guys can talk what with your pasts. At least what I did was legal and well within the law.” Tony said.

“Isn’t everything about you?” Captain said glaring at Tony. “I’ve seen and know guys that are worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage of you. You’re the guy that will never make a sacrifice, the guy that will always expect someone else to make it. You may not be a threat but you will never be a hero so you better stop acting like one because at the end of the day all you are is a big man in a suit of armour take that away and what are you?.”

Captain looked like a god damn poodle with how proud he looked. Romanoff looked like a cat that had managed to get its owners' prize bird. Hattie felt herself rise from her seat readying to give the Captain a tongue lasing while telling him where he could shove his words when she saw Tony give a shake of his head letting her know that he would handle this.

“Nothing to say. Just what I thought all you bullies are the same as...” Captain looked anger when he saw that Tony was laughing.

“You finished there Captain? Good now, why don’t you shut up and listen? You asked me what am if I take the suit off. That easy. I’m Tony fucking Stark. I’m the guy that built the first Ironman suit, in a cave with nothing more than a pile of scrap metals right under the noses of terroirs who thought they could make me do what they wanted, I’m the guy who graduated from MIT at 17 with four masters and three PhDs in various fields. I’m the guy who continued his mother charity work and has helped a lot of people just by doing that. I’m the guy who took in his 16 year old cousin, and watched as with a little bit of TLC how she went from a 16-year-old who had been hurt by the people who were meant to protect her, to a young woman who took the world around her by storm graduating from university not only early but also at the top of her class. If you take the suit way it wouldn’t matter as I am Ironman with or without it.”

Hattie felt a laugh threaten to spill over her lips when she saw, that the Captain didn’t seem to know how to respond and was going a very good impression of a fish. But Tony wasn’t finished just yet.

“Now I have a question for you. What footage did you see? That gives you the right to judge me when you don’t even know me.”

Before the Captain could reply an explosion was heard, and Hattie felt herself being thrown to the ground before the world around her went black.

* * *

As Hattie came round she saw that the weight, she had felt that had thrown her to the floor had been in fact Loki who was now on top of her. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as his breath tickled her ear. She looked around the room to see that it was in chaos, where the window once was there was now a gaping hole. Bruce and Romanoff were nowhere to be seen, they had most likely fallen through the window. Tony was standing and looking around the room, Hattie nodded her head when Tony saw her letting him know that she was fine. Loki got up off her before helping to her feet one arm holding her hand while the other was on her waist helping to steady her, as she looked around the room her eyes landed on where she had been and saw that there was a huge slice of glass stabbing into the wall behind the seat she had been on just minutes before, if Loki hadn’t had tackled her to the floor she would have been either dead or badly injured by it.

“Thanks.” She said.

“You welcome.”

Tony was making his way over when the Captain grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

“Going to help and get your hand off me," Tony replied, before pulling out of Captain’s hold.

“Like hell, I’m going to let you go off after what you’ve done. You’re staying here and are going to let the rest of us deal with this.”

“Look I don’t have time to argue with you. In case you haven’t noticed we’re under attack, which is more important.”

“Why don’t you put on the suit and we’ll go a few rounds.”

Tony didn’t even bother grace the Captain with a response this time, instead just looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. Hattie could tell that Tony was getting tired of the man’s attitude and in truth, she was as well. Who the hell tries to instigate a fight with a team member when their being attacked.

“You good to fly Hattie,” Tony asked looking at Hattie.

“Yeah, I’m good. What’s the plan?”

“We need to get to the engines, see what the damage to them are and if we can get them running again.”

They ran out of the room and straight to where the engines were, they could see black smoke rising from the back one. Tony called the suit and flew down and started to assess the damage done to them, while Hattie covered him by shooting at what she guessed were the Chitauri that had also come through the earlier portal with Loki before they could get close to Tony. Tony flew back and landed next to her before raising his faceplate.

“So the good news is I can get it to start again, the bad news is I need to get them to spin at a certain speed which involves a huge risk of being shucked into the propellers and shred if I don’t get out in time. Hattie, I need you to fly up there and press the buttons that will keep them spinning.” He said as he pointed to where he needed her.

“Got it.” She said as she opened her wings and took to the air, flying straight to where she was needed.

She pulled out one of the panels close to her before quickly pushing it back when she realised that it was the wrong one. The second one she pulled out was the one they needed, she pushed the buttons in the order that were needed for the engines before speaking to Tony through her earpiece.

“Ok, Tony all done this end. How are things going your end.”

“Almost…I’ve got it and not a moment too soon. Hattie I’m going to go help Big Green. JARVIS just told me that their sending in some guys to shoot him, and you and me both know that’s not a good idea.”

“Ok…Shit!”

Hattie ducked just in time as a bullet whizzed past her head. She looked up and a SHIELD Agent firing at her. She sent a stunner at him knocking him out cold.

“Hattie. You there?” Tony asked panic lacing his tone.

“Yeah, I’m good, just one of the guys under mind control taking a shot at me.” She said as she leapt off were she had been standing, letting herself free fall for a few seconds before opening her wings and flying where Tony was.

“Come on lets go, and help Big Green.” He said.

Hattie nodded her head as both she and Tony flew to where the Hulk was. They saw that the Hulk was fighting with Thor. Both Hattie and Tony landed on the deck and watched for a few seconds before Tony walked forward the armour disappearing until it was needed again. Tony walked right up to the Hulk, while Hattie looked out for the backup that SHEILD had called for to help them deal with the Hulk.

“Hey there Big Guy.” Tony said his usual cheer lacing his tone.

The Hulk sneered at the puny man in front of him before roaring, but the puny man didn't move at all in fact he didn’t look scared of the Hulk. This made Hulk very confused as everyone was scared of Hulk, they ran away and fired at the Hulk with the things that made a loud bang and smelt bad. So why wasn’t the puny man in front of him doing the same thing?

“Listen Big Guy. I need you to calm down for me ok, as your scaring the people around you and I know that you don’t want that.” Puny man said.

Hulk thought for a few minutes, before he nodded his head he would do what the puny human in front of him said as he was nice to him. The Hulk slowly retreat and allowed puny Bruce to take control once more.

Hattie smiled and let out a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding, when she saw that the Hulk had turned back into Bruce who was holding up his shredded pants as he was being lead out of the destroyed room by Tony who was speaking a mile a minute about designing some pants that would stretch with Bruce when he changed into the Hulk to avoid any embarrassment, he was also saying that he had some clothes he could borrow. Hattie followed them to the main deck were everyone were sat at the table along with a man that Hattie didn’t know, but she guessed that this must have been one of the SHEILD agents who were being mined controlled around the table. Fury walked into the room before throwing some Captain America cards that were covered in blood onto the table.

“Coulson was killed during the attack.” Was all he said before leaving the room.

“So what do we do now?” the man asked.

“Easy we make a plan. Hattie, how long do you think your shields can last against these guys?” Tony asked.

“Judging by the fire power that they have about 15 to 30 minutes tops. Why?” she replied.

“Well we’re not going to get there in time to stop the portal from opening, the best thing we can do is to try and lead them from the area and try and fight them over the ocean if we must, while another team disable the portal. Hopeful with as little life lost as possible.”

“And the shields will not only project the people but will buy us a couple of minutes to deal with, the ones who have gotten through the portal already.”

"Exactly. You think you can handle it. I know that you said once before that to make a solid shield, it takes a lot of power and you’ll most likely be fighting them as well.”

“It will be hard but I believe I can handle it, beside it’s the best plan we got.”

Thor decided at that moment to speak up.

“Lady Hattie, my brother can help you.” He said.

“He could. But to make a really strong shield like the one we're talking about, it will drain him and his magic isn’t strong enough just yet to safely deal with the demand of power that will be needed for it. But I will need someone to cover me while I’m setting them up. He’s magic will be able to handle it, without the risk of it backfiring and hurting him or killing him.” She said.

Thor nodded his head a thoughtful look in his eyes, as if he had learned something new that he hadn’t know before.

"Ok guys, lets suit up and roll out." Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have the battle for New York.  
> What do you think is going to happen next?


	5. Battle of New York Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner, back it took me a while to get this chapter out as i wasn't happy with the way it was at first, and then Real Life got in the way.  
> will be edited later

Hattie looked over the map once more. She had worked out that STARK tower would be the place where they would be opening the portal from, so the runes that she would be using to create the shield would be placed on the buildings around it in a circle, she then strapped her knives to her belt when Hattie picked up her guns and was about to place them in their holsters when she felt as if someone was behind her, turning around she saw that Loki was standing by the door watching her she noticed that he was now back in his armour that he had been wearing in Germany (minus the helmet).

“Your cousin wants to know if you’re ready.” He said as he walked into the room, stopping at the table and looking at runes on the map.

“Did you make these runes?” he asked curiosity lacing his voice.

“Yeah. I got a little bored one day, decided to read some of my mother's notes on runes and this was the result.” She said as she placed her guns in their holders.

“That’s impressive.”

“Thanks. Right, I’m all set, so let’s go and meet Tony.”

They left the room and walk down the hallway a comfortable silence resting between them. They entered the main deck and saw that Tony was standing his fingers tapping away at the tablet he was holding. He looked up and gave them a quick nod before turning to look at the others who were still seated at the table. Hattie couldn’t help but notice the way they were sitting, on one side of the table were Bruce, Thor and Tony while Romanoff, Rogers and the other guy (Barton?) was on the other side it was as if an invisible line had been drawn with two teams on each side. Thor got up from where he was sitting and pulled his brother to sit next to him, almost glaring at the ones on the other side of the table as if daring them to say anything about his brother.

Hattie handed Tony the map she had been using before she sat in the seat which was in the middle of Loki and Tony.

“Right now that we’re all here, let’s get down to business,” Tony said as he placed a round disc in the middle of the table before tapping on his pad once again, a hologram image of a birds-eye view of New York emitted from the disc.

“So we have managed to work out that, they will most likely be opening the portal from Stark Tower as it’s the only place that is close enough to them that can heat the cube to what they need. Now I have already sent a code red message to the security staff at the tower to evacuate as many people as they can from the tower and to go into Lockdown if they don’t have enough time to get the rest out, also I have sent a message to Rhodey to pass onto his spurious to move people to a safer place within the city and to also be on standby if we can’t close the portal and all the hospitals around the New York area have also been notified to be on alert for any injured.”

“Stark…” Rogers said as he stood up, but was ignored by Tony who carried on talking.

“Now we got that bit done with on with the plan. Hattie will be setting up her shield in a circle around the tower, Loki your job is to make sure that none of the Chitauri takes her out while she activates them. Now while Hattie and Loki are setting up the shield Bruce, Rogers and Romanoff will make their way to the tower, after entering the tower make your way to the roof Bruce will then close the portal while you two cover him, but remember once the shield is activated you’ll have 15 to 30 minutes to close the portal so you’ll need to be quick. Me, Thor and Rhodey we’ll be covering you guys from the sky taking out the ones who come through the portal and Barton I need you with the rest of SHIELDS agents to help protect the civilians from the ground. Right does anyone have any question?”

No one said anything. Romanoff was looking at Tony with narrow eyes, while Rogers was frowning. The one called Barton, on the other hand, was looking over at them with anger and distrust in his eyes. Hattie could tell that he was going to explode soon and silently counted down the seconds.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

“What the hell is going on? Why did you inform the army?” he all but shouted as he stood up.

“That’s what we would like to know?” Romanoff said as she pulled him down next to her.

“They have the right to be informed as they can help us fight these guy, as well as evacuate people to a safer area,” Tony said.

“That may be the case but the army didn’t need to be informed as SHEILD can handle…” Rogers started to say before being cut off by Hattie interrupting him.

“Look we don’t have time for this. We will talk later but at this moment we need to get a move.” Hattie said as she stood up from her seat, not wanting to waste any more time.

“Right. Now before we go just one more thing.” Tony said as he pulled out a small box that he opened and handed each person at the table a small earpiece. “Now for those of you who don’t know what these are. You put them in your ear and it allows you to stay in contact with the people in your team, to activate it simply press this button once it’s in and it will turn on.”

“Now let’s go and kick some Chitauri’s asses,” Tony said as he called his suit to him.

“FOR MIDGARD!” Thor shouted which made everyone wince and place their hand on their ear with the earpiece in as Thor loud voice came through their earpiece.

Loki, on the other hand, extended his hand and slapped his brother upside his head.

“You great big oaf! You nearly deafen me, next time kindly keep your voice down when wearing an earpiece.” He said glaring at Thor, before standing up and turning to leave with the Lady Hattie and the Man of Iron, wondering if there was a way for the Man of Iron or the Lady Hattie to lower Thor’s voice on the earpiece as he really didn’t what to go deaf.

* * *

\---- **New York** \----

* * *

Hattie landed on the roof of the first building, while Loki landed next to her thanks to the Iron Disc which was as it names suggested was a round disc, which Tony could use if his flight stabilisers were damaged to the point where he couldn’t fly with them. From her viewpoint she could see that some of the army was moving people away from the surrounding area while the rest shot at the Chitauri, the red light from the tower informed her that it had gone on lockdown and the ones who couldn’t get out (mostly the ones in the top labs) were in panic rooms waiting for the all clear.

“Not bad for a first-timer.” She said to Loki.

“Thank you,” Loki replied.

“Come on, we’ve got work to do.”

Hattie knelt down on the ground and began drawing the runes, Loki was keeping watch behind her every so often shooting at any of the Chitauri that came to close to them. Once she had finished the first one she nodded her head at Loki indicating that she had finished and was ready to move on to the next building, together they moved on to the next one going as fast as they could. From her viewpoint Hattie could see that Tony, Thor and Rhodey were handling the ones coming through the portal as best they could, JARVIS voice came over her earpiece saying that Bruce, Rogers and Romanoff had entered the building. As she drew the last rune Hattie spoke into her earpiece to Tony.

“They’re in, how are things looking on your end, Tony?”

**_“Good. You ready to activate the shield”_ **

“Yup. Activating in 3, 2, 1.”

As soon as Hattie said 1 she slammed her hand on to the rune, she watched in wonder as light shot up from the other buildings, waving together cutting any of the Chitauri in half that got in the way until a pulsing dome of light over the city had formed standing strong as the Chitauri that had been left on the outside tried to get in.

“Ok, their up. If my calculations are correct then we have 30 minutes, to shut this portal down before they break through.” 

**_“Well, I guess we had better hurry then.”_ **

Hattie opened her wings and took off into the sky, helping her cousin in fighting the Chitauri. Loki had used the Iron Disc to get to the top of the roof and was now helping Bruce in shutting the patrol down. A sudden increase of weight had her crashing onto the roof below her. Looking around as she stood up she saw that the increase of weight that had made her crash had come from one of the Chitauri who was now rushing towards her with its weapon raised. Hattie quickly jumped out of the way, calling her knives to her she blocked its next attack twisting and turning out of the way of its oncoming attack.

The Chitauri spat in her face, taking advantage that she was now blinded by its spit the Chitauri slammed it’s shoulder knocking her into a glass window and on to the floor as bits of broken glass fell around her, the Chitauri taking advantage of the fact that she was a little dazed landed a kick to her head that had her seeing more stars before it kicked her stomach which made her cough up blood, it then kicked her arms out from under her as she tried to get up, the Chitauri seemed to grow bored and gave her one more kick that turned her on to her back before it kneeled down and placed one knee onto her chest before he raised his sword high. The Chitauri was so busy taunting her that it didn't notice that Hattie had taken this moment to reach out with her hand, to grab a piece of broken glass before she slammed the shared of broken glass into its eye. The Chitauri screeched in pain as it fell off her clutching its eye, Hattie wasted no time before grabbing her knife and slicing it across its throat, its thick black blood pooled onto the ground before its lifeless body fell forward.

_**“Hattie! Are you there!?”** Tony voice sound through her earpiece worry lacing his Tony_

_“_ I’m fine Tony just one of the Chitauri jumped me is all. How everything on your end?” Hattie replied opening her wings and taking to the air once more shooting at a Chitauri.

_**“Not good. The Chitauri are bring out the big guns, to help break the shield. JARVIS tells me that Loki and Bruce are having trouble closing the portal, how long do you think the shield has left before it breaks? ”** _

“Less than 10 minutes. Tony I’m going to go and see if I can help them.”

**_“OK. But be careful.”_ **

Hattie fired at the Chitauri as she turned around and flew to the tower as fast she could. Once she got there she the first thing she noticed was that Rogers and Romanoff were missing, the second thing that she noticed was that Loki was tending to Bruce’s hands who looked like he burned them somehow.

“Hey what happened?” She asked as she landed next to them.

“The machine, backlashed on us when we tried to turn it off,” Loki said as he stood up.

Hattie was about to speak when Tony’s voice entered through the ear piece.

**“ _Hattie. The shields down, but that’s not the worst of it.” He said_**

_“_ What else is there Tony?”

**_“We got a nuke coming”_ **

_Shit. Who the hell is firing a nuke at us!?_

A red and gold light shot pass her and was flying straight towards the nuke.

“What the blood hell are you doing Tony?” Hattie asked as she watched her cousin fly closer to the nuke.

**_“I’m going to try and direct it into the portal, now when I go through I want you to send the biggest blast of power at the machine on this end. if my theory is right then that should destroy the portal.”_ **

“Tony if I do that, you’ll…die. The suit it’s not made for space.”

_“ **I know. But it’s our best shot that we have to stop this. Just promise me one thing.”**_

“What’s that?”

**“ _That as soon as I enter the portal, you’ll blast the machine. That you won’t hesitate.”_**

“…I Promise”

Hattie stood and watched as Tony drove the nuke towards the portal, as soon as he entered the portal Hattie fired the strongest blast that she could at the machine destroying it, Hattie barely registered the fact that her legs felt like they were going to give out from under her at any second as she watched helplessly as the portal started to close.

_Please, Tony. Please come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well?  
> what's going to happen next.  
> and yup this is part one, they still have the Chitauri that came though the portal to deal with.


	6. Battle of New York Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the battle of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter took so long to get about.  
> i got caught up in college work, which reminds me i still have 1,500 review this to wright on top of my final essay which is 5,000 words long (oh joy) on tricksters.  
> question anyone anything about the trickster (list below) from mythology.  
> Loki  
> crow  
> coyote  
> kitsune  
> anansi  
> sorry about any mistakes,

Hattie felt herself snapping back into reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turn around she saw that it was Loki who had placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her nerves Hattie looked to Bruce and Loki a plan quickly forming in her head.

“Right. Loki I need you to take the IRON DISC and go help your brother and Rhodey with trying to lead the Chitauri that are flying around away from New York, I’ll help fight the ones that are already on the ground, Bruce will you be OK with turning into the Hulk to help deal with the big space whale things.” Hattie said her wings already open.

Bruce nodded his head, his skin turn green as the Hulk made himself known happy at the thought of getting to smash something.

“Good. Now let’s get going” Was all Hattie said before jumping off the building off the roof free falling for a little before opening her wings and flying gracefully to the ground.

As soon as she landed she sent out a fireball at one of the Chitauri that had ran towards her, sending it flying back into a car partly crashing it under the force of the throw. Spinning around Hattie fired at another Chitauri before calling out her knives, ducking out of the way of an attack she quickly slammed her knee into the stomach of a Chitauri coursing him to double over, allowing Hattie to stab him in the neck killing him quickly before running towards a group of Chitauri that was running towards her, using an overturn car to help launch herself into the air she flipped over them throwing her two knives taking out two of the Chitauri before rolling onto her feet grabbing a long pole, blocking the others attacks as they tried to avenge their fallen comrades.

Hattie used her magic to help her move out of the way of some of the attacks, but she could tell by the tell-tale stings on her arms and legs that they had managed to land a few hits of their own on her. Hattie cursed under her breath at her luck when a Chitauri that she hadn't seen grabbed her from behind trapping her arms to her side. She was just about to use her magic to help her get out of the hold when a loud rumble was heard.  

“HULK SMASH!”

Hulk seemed to appear out of nowhere and swiped his large hand at the Chitauri sending them flying into the surrounding area, before grabbing the one that had been holding her and raised him into the air before he smashed him into the ground a few times like a child waving his or her toy around in anger.

“Thanks,” Hattie said smiling at the Hulk, who had now stopped smashing the Chitauri leaving its mangled body on the ground.

“Hulk help birdy. Smash bad guys.” Hulk replied smiling at Hattie.

“That’s right big guy. Hey, you see that huge ugly looking thing over there?”

Hulk looked to were birdy was pointing and nodded his head, upon seeing what birdy was pointing at.

“Go smash.”

Hulk felt his smile became more feral as he turned and ran down the road, jumping into the air with his fist drawn back and slammed it into the space whale thing.

Hattie turned back around and ran down the street helping the army that was currently fighting the Chitauri that were on the ground, it seemed that normal human bullets were having a little difficulty piercing the Chitauris’ body (unless they were face to face with them) so many of the soldiers were using what they could find and fighting the Chitauri hand to hand while other soldiers at some point during the battle had gotten a hold of the Chitauri weapons and were using them against them. Hattie quickly ducked as a shield went flying past her, bunching off a wall before hitting a Chitauri.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that sound like a high pitch scream, that nearly had Hattie cover her ears in an attempt to block out the noise, looking around she saw that many of the Chitauri were flying back to the small gap in the sky that was getting smaller with each passing second, it would have seemed that the sound that they all heard was the call to the Chitauri to retreat, Hattie felt a small sigh of relief leave her as she watched, but whatever relief she felt was soon replaced by horror and worry when she saw a familiar red and gold figure falling through the portal just as it closed.

Moving on instinct Hattie jumped up into the air gracefully transforming into her animagus form, thankful that she was much quicker in this form. She twisted and turned out of the way of falling debris and dead Chitauri as soon as she was close enough to Tony she grabbed a hold of his shoulders with her talons before she stretched out her wings to their full length slowing down their decent a little bit.

As soon as they were slow enough she flamed them the rest of the way to the ground softening the impact of crashing into the ground just a little as to avoid any serious injury. Hattie quickly transformed back into her human form and made her way over to Tony, who was too quiet for her liking.

“Tony,” she said as she knelt by the side of him, lifting up the face-plate of his suite.

“Come on Tony wake up. Please wake up.” Panic slowly started to make its way into her voice when she received no answer.

“No. Come on Tony, just wake up, please. Please, your the only family I have, I can’t lose you yet.”

Hattie placed two fingers over Tony’s pulse point trying not to notice that he was far too cold, hoping to feel his pulse.

_Nothing._

No, no. This couldn’t be happening.

Hattie took a deep calming breath and spoke into her earpiece to JAVISE

“JARVIS, what are Tony vital signs?”

“I’m afraid that I can’t feel Sir's vital, Miss Potter,” he replied.

“Can you move the suit out of the way  please.”

“Certainly.”

Hattie watched as the suit disappeared into a case by the side of Tony leaving him in his jeans, top and sneakers placing her hand over Tony’s chest and pulled at her magic and willed it into Tony hoping that it would be enough to heal him, because she didn’t want to think for a second that Tony was dead. Because this had to be some kind of twisted nightmare that she was going to wake up from, and Tony was going to be OK and more importantly alive and knocking on her door with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands asking if she was alright because he seemed to have some kind of weird sense that meant he just knew when she had a nightmare and need someone to talk until she fell asleep again.

Pulling her hands back she placed her two fingers over Tony’s plus point, not noticing that Rhodey was kneeling across from her or that a small crowd had gathered around them, watched as she had willed her magic into Tony.

_Nothing..._


	7. Tony's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

Tony dove out of the way of a Chitauri that had fired at him, before returning fire and watched as the blast hit the Chitauri sending it to the ground below. Looking around him Tony saw that the shield that Hattie had put up had just fallen, allowing a small surge of Chitauri to enter New York and join the fight all eager to avenge their fallen comrades. As Tony helped to fight the new wave of Chitauri he spotted something in the distance, flying straight towards them.

Tony had a horrible sinking feeling at what it could be and he hoped he was wrong.

“JARVIS. What’s flying towards us?” Tony asked as he blasted a Chitauri into another one, which made them crash into the side of a building.

“It’s a nuke, sir. I believe it’s large enough to take out the whole of New York.” JARVIS replied.

_Shit! That’s not good. Not good at all._

Tony wondered briefly who gave the order for a nuke that was big enough to take out New York and most likely the surrounding area to be fired, he decided to inform his cousin of the situation.

“Hattie. The shields down, but that’s not the worst of it.” He said

**_“What else is there Tony?” she asked._ **

“We got a nuke coming” was his reply as he quickly flew toward the nuke, a plan informing in his head with how to deal with the nuke.

**_“What the bloody hell are you doing Tony?”_ **

“I’m going to try and direct it into the portal, now when I go through I want you to send the biggest blast of power at the machine on this end. if my theory is right then that should destroy the portal.”

**_“Tony if I do that, you’ll…die. The suit it's not made for space.”_ **

“I know. But it’s our best shot that we have to stop this. Just promise me one thing.”

**_“What’s that?”_ **

“That as soon as I enter the portal, you’ll blast the machine. That you won’t hesitate.”

**_“…I Promise”_ **

Tony flew towards the nuke once he was under it he put his hands up and place them on the nuke it before driving it towards the portal. He was almost there when Rhodey's voice came through his earpiece.

_“What are you doing Tony!?”_

“I’m going to drive the nuke through the portal, and hopefully it will not only destroy the mother-ship but also the other stabiliser for the portal.”

_“Tony that's…”_

“One-way trip. Yeah, I know. But if I don’t then the whole of New York will be wiped off the planet. Look Rhodey I don’t have much time, I need you to promise me something.”

“ _What is it.”_

“I need you to promise to look after Hattie for me.”

_“I promise.”_

The earpiece that Tony was wearing cut off as he entered the portal. Tony felt his eyes go wide and his breath leave his body at the sight that greeted him upon exiting the portal hundreds upon hundreds of ships armed to the teeth with wicked looking guns many of them were pointing towards earth, the front part of the ships were wide open allowing many Chitauri to fall out of them and make their way towards earth.

It seemed that his and Hattie theory that this was the start of something much bigger and to be honest now that he had seen this, there was no doubt in his mind that something far more terrifying was on it's way to earth. Tony's eyes darted about before they landed on a huge ship that stood out from the others, a beam of light pulsing out from it.

_Looks like we just found what we’re looking for._

Tony used what was left of his power to direct the nuke towards the ship, and with that Tony let go of the nuke his strength leaving his body as the icy chill that would have made the antarctic feel like a summer's day sink deep within his bones and freeze him. The last thing that he saw before he fell into the darkness that had been slowly consuming him, the second he had exited the portal was the nuke making contact with the ship and exploding.

A cloaked figure with long dark hair appeared out of thin air behind the man of iron and flew towards the man catching him just before his body fell back to earth. The figure then placed their hand over his heart and whispered words in old Norse, guiding the man’s soul back into his body. They smiled when they felt his soul settle back into his body, before reluctantly letting go of him once more moving out of the way letting his body continue it’s fall back to earth.

It hurt to watch him fall back to earth, falling farther away from their reach like the stars that lit up the sky so close yet so very far away, but they reasoned with themselves that it was better this way. They couldn’t be together, not while _he_ sat on the throne. They floated there and watched until, they could no longer see the man of iron before turning around and vanished back to their realm, where the sky was dark and the few tears that they let fall turned to ice, that shattered when they hit the ground just like their heart would shatter when they thought of the man of iron. 

* * *

Tony felt like he was floating as he slowly came back to the land of the living, he felt strangely better than he had ever felt before it was as if someone had healed his very soul. The next thing that he was whereof was the fact that he was no longer in his suit meaning that Hattie must have ordered JARVIS to remove the suit. Tony felt his eyes flutter opened, and at the sight that met his eyes, he could stop himself from making a joke hoping that it would cheer his friend and cousin up from the scary that they no doubt just had.

“Please tell me, no one kissed me.” He said as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“TONY!” Hattie shouted as she threw her arms around hugging him with all her might.

Tony hugged his cousin back noticing that her tears were soaking his shirt as her body shook with silent sobs.

“I thought I you lost there,” she whispered as she squeezed him a little more tightly, seemly sounding a lot younger, reminding Tony that even though she was older there would perhaps always be 16-year-old girl inside of her, who had been hurt by the adults in her life, who had built walls around herself because she was scared of being hurt once more, who when she had finally found a home was scared of losing it.

Tony squeezed Hattie back, before saying.

“It’s going to take more than a little trip off earth to get rid of me. Now how about we get some Shawarma.”

He pulled back from Hattie, ruffing her hair smiling to himself when she battered his hands' way and shot him a mock glare as she attempted to tied her hair, before turning to the others.

“So have any of you guys had Shawarma, as there’s joint about two blocks from here if I’m right. I don’t know what is but I really want to try it, plus I think that we could all do with something to eat and drink before we even begin to help with the cleanup.” Tony said as he stood up from the ground, brushing the dirt off him swaying a little on his feet.

He looked around at the others, surveying their various expressions, Rhodey was happy but his eyes promises Tony that they would talk about what had happened later in private, Hattie was happy and relieved, Thor was question one of the police officers that was never by about what Shawarma was, Loki had a curious look on his face as if he had found a new puzzle, Barton was staring at him and Hattie with a look that said he really wanted to fire his arrows at them, while Romanoff looked like she smelt something horrible and Rogers had what looked like an angry look on his face.

The hulk stared back at him for a second before he grunted and reached out with one his meaty fist and picking him up, tossing him onto his shoulder before beginning to walk in the diction that Tony had pointed in just a few seconds ago.

“Well, you guys coming or what!” Tony shouted as he looked back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's New York done.  
> what do you think of everyone expressions?
> 
> also the ending with hulk picking Tony up wasn't going to happen, but Hulk threatened to smash my laptop if he didn't get an appearance. 
> 
> i was going to do Steve point of view next but, i really don't like the thought of the headache that i will no doubt get from it.


	8. Debriefing part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we have the first part of the debriefing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys  
> i hope you have all had a good start to the new year!  
> sorry for any mistakes i will edit the chapter at a later date.

The shawarma turned out to be pretty good, Bruce sat and watched as everyone apart from Tony and Hattie finished up their Shawarma. Tony and Hattie they were having an arm wrestling match to see who would have the last shawarma. Bruce watched as Rhody rolled his eyes before snatching the last Shawarma and quickly eating it laughing at the betrayed expression on Tony and Hattie faces when they realized what had just happened.

“So what’s the plan?” Rhodey asked, taking a deep drink of water wishing that he hadn’t eaten it so quickly as it was a little stuck to the back of his throat.

“Well seeing as we have all finished, we’re going to go help with the cleanup and then we’ll have a debrief at the tower about what has happened,” Hattie said she stood up and with a wave of her hand the dishes that they had been eating off were clean she then turned and waved thanks to the chief, who waved back his eyes on the now clean plates as if he was finding it hard to believe what he had just seen.

They walked in silence to were the battle had taken place. Even though Tony had said there wasn’t a lot of damage, Bruce was still surprised to see just how little damage there was. Some buildings did have a little bit of damaged but it was easy to fix, the only big damage was one large hole in the ground from the space whale, and a smaller one from where the Hulk had smashed one of them into the ground a few times.

“Ok people let's get working. Brucey bear this is a special scanner that Hattie designed, it scans for anything magical that can harm people such as curse san the area if it call for Hattie and she’ll have a look at it. Thunders take Reindeer games with you and help with moving any large rubble or Chitauri bodies out of the way of the emergency people.  Rhodey you’re with the army as I know that they will want to talk with you. Hattie, you think you can help fix the hole because I know you said that the Shield you used early takes a lot of magic.” Tony paused for a few seconds before continuing once Hattie nodded her that yes she would be ok with helping to fix the hole. “ I’ll help Bruce by taking the other scanner, right so everyone Ok with their jobs. Good once we are done, we’ll meet up in the tower and debrief over what has happened.”

Bruce gave a nod of thanks as Tony handed him the scanner before listening carefully to how to turn it on and to make sure to keep an eye the flashing light at the top, in case it turns red as that meet that there was a curse or something magical that could harm people on the item. He felt excited at the thought of holding something magic, he wondered if Hattie and Tony would be ok if he asked some question about it bit to help him understand a little more how it worked.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

* * *

 “Hey, are you finished here? As we’re all ready to debrief.” Rhodey asked as he walked up to Bruce.

“Yeah. I just finished.”  Bruce replied as he turned the scanner off, before following Rhodey to the tower.  

As they entered the tower, Rhodey led him over to the lift giving a polite nod as they passed some of the people that worked at the tower. The lift made Bruce reminded of something that belonged in a science fiction movie, he watched as Rhodey took out a card and swiped it before entering a something into the panel that had appeared on the wall of the lift, once Rhodey was done the panel disappeared and the lift hummed into life and started to move.

“How are you with birds?” Rhodey asked suddenly as the Lift was slowing down.

“Parden,” Bruce replied, slightly taken confused as to why he was asked if he was ok with birds.

“Hattie as an owl. Hedwig. Who...well why don’t I let you meet her for yourself.” was all Rhodey said as they stepped off the life and onto a hallway that led to a door.

Bruce watched as the door that led to the Penthouse open as they approached it. Leading to the living room. Bruce looked around the Living room trying to (and failing) to remember the last time he was in somewhere that gave of a family or friendly vibe. Bruce turned his attention to a large collage on the wall.

The collage contained many photos of Hattie and Tony while others include Rhodey, Miss Pots and Tony's bodyguard Mr Hogan,  as he continued to look he noticed that there were some newspaper clippings, some of them asking if Hattie was Tony’s secret daughter, to finding out that she was his cousin.

“Thor don’t!” the voice of Loki said.

Turning around Bruce saw that Thor had poked what Bruce thought was a stuffed Owl, only for the said stuffed owl to screech at him flapping its wings before it took off into the air and swooped down on the god of thunder who was ducking out of the way of the angered animal attack. Bruce found it a little funny that a huge man like Thor was scared of the little white owl.

Mind you, the owl was a terrifying sight.

Loki oh the other hand was just staring at his brother as he dived out of the way of the beautiful snow white owl, before shaking his head he was thinking about going over and helping his brother a movement to the side of him caught his attention. Turning around he saw that it was Hattie who caught his attention, She was wearing a short sleeve top with some type of Midgard trousers that was similar to the ones that she had worn earlier, that had shown off her toned legs perfectly. Loki quickly averted his eyes in an attempt to stop the fantasies his mind had wondered to upon seeing her.

“Let me guess. Thor thought that my Owl was a stuffed one, and decided to poke her,” she said.

“Yes,” Loki replied

“If we didn’t have to debrief I would leave him until Hedwig was done, but as we have to debrief I’m going to have to save him.” Hattie said before she turned to Thor and said: “Hey Thor, Hegwig isn’t going to stop until you say your sorry and beg for forgiveness from her.”

“I am a prince of Asgard. Prince’s don’t be...AHH!... I am sorry Lady Hedwig please forgive me for waking you from your slumber.” Thor said as he dived under a chair to avoid the owl.

Hedwig paused for a second, before going back to swooping at the human in front of her. Determining to get back at him for walking her from her beauty sleep.

“Ok Hedwig, you had your fun. Now leave Thor alone.” Hattie said with a laugh.

Loki watched as the Lady Hattie held out her arm, letting the snowy white owl (now named Hedwig) land on it.

“You could have done that anytime couldn’t you?” he asked

“Yes. But where would the fun in that be,” she replied with compleat honesty, before turning around and walking towards a room where Loki guessed the debrief would be held.

Loki followed behind her, eyes every so often his eyes fell to her hips watching the tantalizing way they swayed as she walked. Upon entering the room  he saw there was a large window at the back of the room showing a view of the New York skyline, the lights from the other buildings made Loki think of stars, in the centre of the room there was a large glass table with black leather chairs, on top of the table there were plates with different types of snacks on them.

Tony and Hattie were already seated at the table as Loki walked over to the table and took the seat nearest to Hattie,  from the corner of his eye he saw Hattie’s owl Hedwig watching him closely as if waiting for him to give her the excuse to attack him, having seen what she did to Thor he had no intention of giving her a reason to attack him. Loki watched Bannerson and Rhodesson walked into the room each of them grabbed himself a drink of water for the drink stand before taking a seat at the table. Rhodesson reached over and helped himself to some of the sandwiches that were on the plates in front of them, he then reached over and took one of the cakes before him and placed it in front of Bannerson.

“You were saying earlier how long it has been since you had home cooked food. Well, you're in for a real treat now. Hattie is one of the best cooks I know next to my mom,” he said.

“Ahh. Thanks, Platypus. Your not to bad yourself, at least you don’t give people food poisoning like Tony.” Lady Hattie said as she looked up from her note pad.

“Hey! That was one time.” Tony said.

“It was more than once Tony,” Hattie argued back.

“Ok. But the second time doesn't count and as for the third time DUM-E helped, so you could say that it was his fault.”

“I can’t…”

“Hey! Some of us would like, to finish the debriefing tonight. You guys can finish your argument later. OK” Rhodey said interrupting their argument before it could get underway.

“So anyone knows were Thor is?” asked Bruce, before taking a bit out of the cake that Rhodes had given him. Smiling at the taste, it had been years since he had something home cook food.

“Yes, he wanted to go to the toilet, he’ll be here shortly.” just as Rhodey finished speaking Thor entered the room, take a seat at the table before helping himself to the food in front of him.

“Right now that we are all here, let’s begin. Hattie, Tony why don’t you start with what you found out about what SHIELD is up to.” Rhodey said as he placed a recorder on the table.

“Well. For starters, SHIELD is a shadowy organisation that has a bad habit of making non-threats into an active threat. They also have another bad habit of breaking tones of laws and aswell humans rights. Now let's take a look at the team. We have a former assassin that SHIELD recruited he was placed under Coulson who as orders to kill him if Barton becomes a liability, it the same with Romanoff only she has an implant in her neck that will explode when activated by Coulson if she tried to and I quote them here ‘becomes a turncoat’. They also have one or had one on Tony for when he joined them but seeing as Tony refused and seeing as he’s too a public figure they not sure what to do with him.” Hattie paused for a few minutes take a sip of her water before continuing.

“They have been tracking Bruce from the moment he went on the run. Which was how they were able to find him. It seemed that they were hoping to get some of Bruce DNA in order to try and make the hulk on a smaller and a little bit weaker scale, as for that huge glass cage that they put Loki in well that was made for Bruce. If the Bruce and by extension the hulk became too much of a liability, they were going to lure them into the cage before dropping it into the ocean.” Hattie paused when she saw that Bruce had gone very green, she waited for Bruce to calm the Hulk who wanted to smash shadowy people.

After a few moments, the green in Bruce’s skin was all but gone. He reached across the table and poured himself some of the tea that was on the table that smelled like a Herbal mix of some kind, relaxing when the tea hit his taste buds he looked up from his cup and nodded his head letting Hattie know that it was ok now for her to go on.   

“As for Rogers, well it’s very interesting. It seemed that from a young age Rogers had the belief that he was always right, and he would get into fights with people that he calmed was bullies when in fact a big part of the fights he got in was simply to do with that fact that the person disagreed with him. He often got in trouble in school over the same thing. Then his file just goes on to talk about his short time serving in the army, it also says that during his time with the army, a good few people complained about his attitude that he often showed, but those complaints were never investigated as the army believed it would be bad for morale if they investigated, so they were all swept under the rug and the people that made any complaint was transferred not long after.” Hattie said before signal fro Tony to take over.

“SHIELD will also do whatever it takes to get their hand on the latest tech, anything from blackmail to outright stealing. Which brings us to the next part. The Tesseract. From the moment that SHIELD found the Tesseract, they were using it to make weapons of mass destruction, weapons that could wipe out areas as big as London and New York. Now you remember what I said about they doing anything to get their hands on others tech.” Tony paused and waited for the others at the table to nod their heads.  

“You see SHIELD had some idea that Loki could have been mind controlled, like the others but seeing as they knew who Loki was they decided not to say anything hoping that they could use it as some type of leverage against Asgard. Now we are not 100% certain but we think that they would have asked that the Tesseract remained on Earth as pay for the attack, if keeping the Tesseract was impossible then they have asked for the staff to remain.”

Tony finished speaking, his eyes taking in everyone's actions to what had been said so far. Bruce looked like he was going a little green, Rhodey and Loki looked thoughtful as they went over what they had learned already. Thor, on the other hand, looked like he was still progressing the information that he had just been given. Tony wondered how long it would take for him to get it, but going by the anger that was building in Thor’s eyes it wouldn't belong

“HOW DARE THEY! THIS COULD BE SEEN AS A ACT OF WAR BY THE ALL-FATHER!” Thor shouted as he stood up from his seat, lightning started to dance around his hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may take a while for me to update again as my nan was taken seriously ill on Sunday and was taken into hospital Sunday evening, the doctors have decided that it was in her best interest to staying so they could find out what is wrong with her.


	9. Important notice

sorry, this isn't an update.

this is just to let you all know, that i won't be updating for a while.

As some of you may know from the last chapter, i said in the note that nan was ill and had been taken to the hospital. 

Very sadly this morning while i was visiting her, she passed away.

i just thought that i would let you guys know that updating, has been put on hold for now and i will continue writing this story once i am ready.

thank you. 


End file.
